Inconvenient
by Ms-Shady
Summary: Patsy finds her trip to Tenby is marred by an unexpected inconvenience.
1. Inconvenient pt1

Welcome to my one(ish) shot collection of racy Pupcake stories. Enjoy.

Inconvenient pt1

Modern AU - A trip back to Tenby is marred by a slight inconvenience

"Owww! Jesus Delia!"

Delia withdrew the needle from Patsy's buttock, giving the injection site a smack for good measure.

The redhead yelped. "I hope you don't poke all your patients like that!"

Delia smirked, shaking her head as she placed the needle and syringe on the counter. "No, only the ones I poke in bed." She leant down and placed a kiss on Patsy's bum. "There, all better."

Patsy pulled up her pants and jeans while Delia placed the hypodermic in it's disposal box. "You didn't have to be quite so brutal about it," she muttered, exiting the bathroom.

The brunette rolled her eyes. She should have known Patsy was going to be like this. "Oh stop being such a big baby." She bounded up behind her wife, wrapping her arms around Patsy's waist. "I'm sure when it's my turn in a couple of years you'll relish the chance to jab me in the arse."

"Hmm," Patsy murmured, apparently focusing hard on getting her belt done up on the right hole.

Delia leant around Patsy trying to get a look at her face. She was chewing on the inside of her lower lip, her eyes a little vacant. Oh yes, she knew this Patsy. "You're still nervous aren't you," the welshwoman stated. It wasn't a question.

Patsy ran her hands through her hair and shrugged.

She felt her heart grow heavy. They'd spent 18 months talking about all this seriously, and for much of it Patsy had seemed so excited, but there were days when she was clearly overwhelmed by the whole thing. "Annwyl, if you need us to cancel the appointment on Thursday you just say so, all right? It's ok not to be sure about this."

The taller woman turned in her arms, pulling her into hug, tucking Delia's head under her chin and sighed. "I am sure Deels, I'm just…" She waved her arm vaguely. "…Not sure!"

Delia straightened up, grabbing hold of the floundering arm. "Hey hey, look at me. Deep breath please."

Patsy obliged, albeit reluctantly.

"I know for a fact that you are going to be an amazing mum Patsy." This was usually what Patsy's worries came down to.

Huffing, Patsy collapsed on Delia's shoulder. "You can't possibly know that!" she whined.

"Are you going to be anything like my mam?" Delia asked in a sing song voice, stroking Patsy's back firmly.

"Fuck no!" the redhead cried indignantly, her hands sneakily finding their way onto Delia's bum, one of her favourite comfort positions.

"Well then, you'll be just fine. Now come on." She slapped Patsy's arse again. "Get your shoes on, she'll already be waiting for us down by the harbour."

Patsy groaned, allowing her legs to collapse, Delia giggling as she wrapped her arms around her wife more securely.

"I knew we should've cancelled this holiday when we got the referral."

"Just be glad we're not spending it at my parents," Delia consoled, swaying a little from side to side. "At least if we get the family obligations out of the way today then we can spend all of tomorrow exploring." She heaved Patsy to her feet, tugging at the front of the woman's chequered shirt to tidy her up. She did look good in this shirt, she thought, her lip twitching up into a smile. Wouldn't fit for much longer though if all went to plan.

"We're not going to tell them about any of this yet are we?" Patsy pleaded, bringing Delia out of her distraction. "Your mother hates me enough as it is."

Delia sighed and wandered over to the sofa to put her walking boots . That's how long this had been going on for. Was it really too much to ask that two of the most important people in her life could just get along? "She wants grandbabies Pats, this might actually warm her up to you at last. But no, I don't think we should tell them yet." She glanced at her wife, she looked paler than usual, and unease was written across her face. "I'll just tell her you're feeling a little under the weather so we won't have to stay too long."

Patsy dropped down next to her to wrestle with her own boots. "She's just going to think I'm a prissy twat," she muttered under her breath.

Delia squeezed her shoulder as she stood to retrieve her big coat. "She can think what she likes Patsy." She leant down to grasp Patsy's chin, drawing her into a sweet kiss. "Besides, you're my prissy twat. Now hurry up."

—

It could have gone a lot worse. After her mam's usual frosty reception, Delia's tad had offered Patsy his elbow with a warm smile and the pair had walked 20 yards behind while Delia was given the expected haranguing. When was she going to give up on London? Hadn't she gotten bored of nursing yet? You know more and more nurses are burning out these days cariad! You'll never be able to raise a family working those sorts of hours! And why has Patsy got a face like a bulldog chewing a wasp today? Delia couldn't help thinking that last one was a bit pot kettle.

They'd made it over half way down Tenby's south beach before her mam had declared the wind too bitter even for January and marched them back up the sand to find a teashop.

As the light started to fade they'd made their escape, making the short walk up to Castle Hill to sit and watch the sunset, cuddled up together against the wind, which wasn't really that cold.

Now, they found themselves standing just inside the courtyard of Carew Castle, sneakily listening in on the tour guide telling a bunch of local primary school kids about Gerald de Windsor and his wife, the beautiful Princess Nest.

At least Delia was listening in. Patsy had been distracted since they'd got in the car.

Delia snorted. "What they don't tell them is how much of a tart she was," she muttered to Patsy out of the corner of her mouth.

Patsy, who had been shuffling from one foot to another, turned to her, brow furrowed. "Huh?"

"Princess Nest? She's like the Welsh Helen of Troy. She had a bastard son by Henry I before he became king, was married off to de Windsor, popped out a couple of kids for him, was captured, willingly some say, by Owain ap Cadwgan, had two kids with him, went back to her husband, had more kids, then when he died she went and shacked up with various other men of note, producing somewhere between 11 and 22 children in her lifetime!"

The colour seemed to drain from Patsy's face. "Busy girl."

"I'll say," Delia quipped, pulling out her visitors guide as the school party moved into the undercroft. "Mind you it was the only way a woman could survive in those days. Men do think with their dicks after all."

She was bemused to see Patsy screw her eyes shut and swallow hard, her nostrils flaring briefly.

"You all right there cariad?"

"Mhmm."

Patsy wondered off towards the north side of the ruin, while Delia lingered by a display of heritage shields. She watched her wife go, noting the very careful way she took each step and just how tight her shoulders were. She looked like she was desperate for the loo but they'd just passed the toilets and she hadn't said anything. Tomorrow's appointment was probably still playing on her mind, so she resolved to give her a moment, reading the information on the display carefully before following Patsy through the stone arch into the Elizabeth wing.

She found her wife leaning against the sloped sill of the enormous windows, gazing out over the mill pond and the countryside beyond.

"It's gorgeous isn't it?" she murmured leaning against Patsy's back and wrapping her arms around her.

But Patsy stiffened, pushing off the sill and wandering away. "Yes, gorgeous."

"Pats?" She took a step to follow her wife, but Patsy flinched away. "What's going on?"

"It's just…I don't…" The red head took a deep breath, running her hand through her hair. "It just might be best if you don't touch me right now."

"Why not sweetheart?" Delia stuck her hands in her pockets to stop herself from reaching out to Patsy. She hoped the colour rising in the woman's cheeks was just due to embarrassment rather than anything more sinister. "I don't understand."

Patsy glanced around sheepishly, bouncing on the spot before, to Delia's great surprise, stamping her foot. "I think it's the trigger shot you gave me yesterday," she whined through clenched teeth.

Ok now Delia was worried. "What do you mean? Are you having an adverse reaction?"

"I don't know if it's necessarily adverse, but I'm definitely having a reaction." She squatted down on the grass groaning. "The literature never mentioned this though."

Delia knelt down in front of her. "Patsy I need you to start talking symptoms, what's going on?" She placed the back of her hand against Patsy's forehead. She felt a little warm despite the cold, but then her own hands were pretty chilled already so maybe that wasn't a good gauge.

Patsy huffed as she stood, bouncing on her toes and looking pleadingly at the sky. "I…umm…arghh this is so embarrassing!" She was slowly turning as red as her hair.

"Come on sweetheart," Delia cajoled, rubbing her hands up and down Patsy's arms. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I know…it's just…Oh for fuck's sake!"

Delia was shocked to see tears welling in her wife's eyes, so she instinctually wrapped her arms around her, pulling her face down into her shoulder. "It's ok Patsy, whatever it is, it'll be ok."

Whimpering, Patsy hid her face against Delia's neck. "I'm really, really horny Deels!"

It took a moment for Delia to process this revelation and she clamped her hand over her mouth to try and stop the giggles.

Patsy straightened up, stamping her foot again. "It isn't fucking funny Delia!"

"I know it's not sweetheart, I'm sorry," she pleaded, reaching for Patsy's hand, which was duly snatched away. "I just don't think I've ever heard you use that word before. But if you'd read any of the forums I sent you then you'd have known this might happen." She sighed as Patsy wrapped her arms around herself, refusing to meet her eye. "Come on then, let's get back to the B&B and sort you out."

"No Delia! You've been banging on about coming her since the last time we visited your parents, I'm not going to ruin that for you."

"I wanted to come here for you, you fool, you're always so disappointed by Tenby castle I wanted to see if you found this one more interesting." She finally managed to get a hold of Patsy's hand. "And there is no way you're going to be able to enjoy anything here in your current state." A highly unexpected, very inappropriate image flashed into Delia's head. She couldn't suggest that. Patsy would flip! "Unless…"

Patsy peered at her warily. "Unless what?"

Delia shoved Patsy back towards the 600 year old wall behind her, an "Oof" escaping the redhead when her back made contact with the stone, Delia pressing tight up against her.

"I could always make sure you enjoy yourself here?" Delia murmured low, her nose tracing Patsy's jawline.

Pushing Delia away, Patsy stared at Delia aghast. "Are you mad?! Delia there are children here!"

"Don't worry, it'll take them a while to get through the east range, there's loads up there to keep them busy." Delia grabbed hold of Patsy's belt, a move she knew would turn her wife to putty in her hands.

Glancing around, Patsy swallowed hard. "Anybody could walk in here!" she squeaked.

"It's low season Pats, there's hardly anyone here." She drew her short nails up Patsy's jean-clad thigh, provoking a whimper from the usually so put together woman. "We're slightly hidden here, I can just about see the arch and if someone comes in then I'll stop, I promise." She placed a wet open-mouthed kiss to her throat.

Patsy's resolve was clinging on by a thread, but she was stubborn. "Your hands are dirty," she whined, her knees giving slightly.

"I'll stay over your knickers, just give your clit some much needed attention." Delia's hand drifted from Patsy's thigh to cup her crotch.

"Fuck!" Patsy whimpered, her head smacking back against the wall. "Christ Delia! But I need you inside me!"

"Just keep thinking about me inside you and we'll be done in no time at all, all right?"

Patsy threw one more glance towards the entrance, then her hands were on her belt so frantically so couldn't get the damn thing undone.

Delia nudged her hands out of the way, making short work of the belt, button and fly. "You're gonna need to be quiet cariad."

Fingers digging into Delia's shoulders, Patsy nodded hard, mouth falling open as the brunette's hand disappeared into her jeans, her well-practiced fingers finding their target immediately.

"Shitting hell Patsy you're soaked!" Delia declared in wonderment, the fabric of Patsy's knickers more than damp against her fingers, Patsy's hips already rocking against her hand. Poor thing really was desperate! She glanced up at her wife's face; eyes screwed shut, brow furrowed in concentration, nostrils flared. Fuck she was gorgeous.

Her fingers got to work in earnest, desperate herself to just shove the sopping wet material out of the way and feel Patsy's flesh for real, but Patsy would freak if she did that. Instead, she worked the fabric between the woman's swollen lips to get her digits as close to Patsy's clit as possible.

Patsy growled when she pressed against her tight bud, burying her face in Delia's shoulder.

"Bite down on my coat if you need to cariad," Delia whispered against her ear. A small cry escaped the woman when her finger found just the right spot, a fraction to the right of her clit, a few millimetres above the head. She felt the tug on the fabric at her shoulder. "That's it sweetheart, you relax now and I'll get you sorted."

For a good two minutes they worked together, Patsy rocking her pelvis, and Delia applying her favourite type of pressure, but Delia knew from the tiny whimpers next to her ear that her wife wasn't ramping up quickly enough, and the longer this took the more chance there was of them getting busted.

She needed to intensify the experience for Patsy.

"I'm gonna throw you down on the bed when we get back baby, rip all your clothes off," she panted into Patsy's hair. The answering squeak gave her confidence that she was heading in the right direction. "Then I'm going to lick you hard, suck on your juicy lips and your slick clit until you come against my mouth. Would you like that?"

"Yes!" came the muffled response.

"Then I'm gonna kiss my way back up your body, tease at all your sweet spots," Delia whispered, her breath hot against Patsy's neck, her tongue flicking out to lick her pulse point. "I want to mark your breasts, leave big red marks all over them so every time you get changed you remember what I did to you for days after. Then I'll tug on your nipples with my teeth," she continued, nipping at an earlobe. "Get them good and hard before swirling my tongue around them."

So engrossed in her own narrative, she wasn't expecting Patsy to detach a hand from her shoulder, grabbing at Delia's free wrist and planting her hand on her breast. Delia squeezed and she felt the muscles near her fingers twitch. "Do you want me to hurt you baby? Squeeze just a little bit too hard?"

The moan and frantic nodding was answer enough, and she pressed hard against Patsy, crushing her breast against her ribs.

"Fuck!"

"Shh sweetheart," Delia cautioned, her tongue flicking around the shell of her ear. "Then what do you want me to do to you? Do you want my fingers? Or do you fancy me with a cock?"

"Strap-on," Patsy grunted. "Fucking hell Delia I need you wearing the strap-on!"

"Oh so it's Chico time is it?" Delia smirked. She knew she shouldn't be making jokes at this point but she had so few opportunities to use that one.

"Eurghhh!" Patsy cringed. "Why you had to name it that I will never understand!"

"Sorry cariad, I know that's not helping." She nipped at Patsy's earlobe, hoping to refocus her. "So you've got me all trussed up in that beefy black harness. What do you want to do? Ride me? Or do you want me to fuck you?"

"Fuck me Delia! Please!"

"Want me to bend you over the back of the sofa? Smack your arse until it stings?"

"Yes!"

Delia abandoned the breast and hitched Patsy's knee up on to her hip, opening her up a little. God what she wouldn't give to have her fingers buried inside the woman right now. She drew her nails up the back of Patsy's thigh as her hand sped up, a strangled whimper escaping her wife.

"Once your bum is shining red and hot I'm gonna spread your cheeks and slide my cock between your lips, rub the head over you clit." She could feel Patsy's lower muscles twitching away, she was nearly there. "Then I'm gonna ram it into you, bollock deep, no messing around." Patsy's breathing was short and sharp against her ear, finger tips digging into her neck. "And I'm gonna keep thrusting into you, as hard and as fast as I can while you scream." The rocking of Patsy's hips was getting more and more frantic, uncontrolled. She just needed a little bit more. But Delia could hear voices. Young voices coming towards them. Shit. "You're going to come for me baby. You're going to come harder than you've ever come in your life." She grabbed a handful of hair at the base of Patsy's skull and yanked on it, the strangled cry that tore out of Patsy's throat captured in a fervent kiss as Patsy's whole body convulsed against Delia.

The taller woman's legs were all but useless, and Delia guided Patsy down onto the grass, still kissing her. "I've got you sweetheart, I've got you. Just get your breath back."

She removed her hand from Patsy's jeans, the poor woman still spasming lightly, and buttoned and buckled her back up, just in time for a gaggle of 8 year olds to round the corner.

The tour guide spotted them and approached them, a concerned look on his face. "Everything all right over here ladies?"

Thinking quickly Delia pulled her wedding ring off, sticking it in her back pocket as she stood, a grin plastered on her face that wasn't entirely fake. "We're fine, ummm…she just proposed!" She held up her hand, proudly displaying the engagement ring that had lived on her finger for the last three years. "We're going to get married!"

"Oh! Oh my," the old man flustered, while the children behind him gasped. "Well, that is very happy news. Congratulations to you both I'm sure!"

One of the teachers at the back of the group started clapping and before long the whole class was joining in. Delia glanced down to see Patsy covering her hands with her face, still shaking a little.

"Is umm…your partner all right there Miss?"

"She'll be fine, just a little overwhelmed, I'll get her out of here once she can stand again."

"I can stand!" A petulant voice insisted from the ground.

"All right sweetheart, come on then," Delia cooed, grabbing both Patsy's hands and hauling her to her feet, keeping hold of the left one to hide her wife's rings. "We'll just get out of your way then, sorry for the bother. Enjoy the tour kids!"

They scurried out of the Elizabeth Wing to a chorus of goodbyes and congratulations.

When they were out of earshot Patsy leant down to Delia's ear. "What the hell did you tell him that for?" she hissed.

"I had to tell him something to justify why were both such a mess." She stopped at the gatehouse to finish tidying Patsy up. "You wouldn't be the first person to faint during a proposal annwyl."

Patsy just harrumphed.

"How are you feeling? Do you want to get going?" Delia asked, examining her closely.

"The whole point of that was so we didn't have to leave remember?" Patsy snapped, though she looked contrite when Delia raised her eyebrows at her in warning. "Let's have a look around, you've taken the edge off at least." She turned sheepishly to Delia and planted a quick kiss on her forehead. "Thank you." Clasping Delia's hand she set off west across the courtyard.

—

"We are never coming back here again!" Patsy muttered, sliding down in her seat as Delia turned out of the car park.

"I don't know Pats, could be fun," Delia smirked, putting the car in gear and driving down the hill. "Bringing the kids here in 20 years or so and pointing out the exact spot we shagged the day before the eldest was conceived!" She could feel Patsy glaring at her.

"You ever do that I will divorce you on the spot." She sat up straight, leaning against the door.

They'd spent an hour or so mooching around the rest of the ruin, even sneaking past a barrier to check out a off-limits section called the solar and the rooms beyond it. It had been nice, Patsy was actually interested in the history, reading Delia facts from the guide sheet, which admittedly she already knew, and speculating about the lives of the people who had lived there in centuries past. She'd been slightly horrified by, but had given a thorough inspection to, the garderobe, or toilet, in the old tower that apparently Gerald de Windsor had escaped down when Owain ap Cadwgan had laid siege to the castle in the 11th century.

They'd made use of the visitors bathrooms before they left, Delia thoroughly washing her hands…just in case…you know…Patsy needed more help on the drive back…But as they walked past the visitors centre a little old lady had dashed out to hug them both, gushing congratulations and insisting on seeing Delia's ring, the poor brunette having to surreptitiously slip her wedding ring off again. Patsy looked like she'd be very happy for the ground to open and swallow her up. The manager had then joined them, a middle aged woman with greying hair, wielding a certificate. It was a lifetime family pass to the castle and it's associated sites. She'd then requested a photo of the pair of them, for their social media feeds. Fortunately Delia was well aware their social media was virtually non-existent, and so she somehow persuaded Patsy to begrudgingly pose for a photo with the staff, content in the knowledge no-one who knew them would ever see it. As soon as the snap was taken she bolted for the car park, all plans of a sedate loiter around the millpond forgotten.

Patsy groaned, crossing her legs. "If this cycle doesn't work, I am not taking the trigger shot next time!" She crossed her legs the other way.

Delia placed a hand on her knee. "Are you going to make it back to Tenby?"

Batting Delia's hand away Patsy slid down in her seat again. "So long as you don't touch me I'll be fine, just drive will you," she snapped.

Sighing, Delia switched on her indicator and made a right turn.

"Where are we going? This isn't the route we took to get here."

"Bear with," Delia sing-songed, taking a left. "Bear with…"

"Delia, as much as I know you want to be friends with Miranda Hart you are not and never will be in her television show."

Wow her wife was in a grouch, Delia thought to herself. She was definitely not putting up with this all the way back to Tenby. She pootled down the road a few more hundred yards, vaguely remembering a small lane off to one side.

"Seriously Delia, what are you doing?"

There it was! She knew she hadn't imagined it! She turned left, the road getting bumpier as it turned from tarmac into dirt track, the trees around them growing thicker. She heard a whimper from the passenger seat as they bounced through a particularly big pothole.

"Delia will you please answer my question!"

"You're a clever girl, I'm sure you can work it out." She parked the car between a large tree and a tall sprawling bush that would obscure them from the track. Unbuckling her seat belt, she nodded her head to the seat behind her. "Get in the back."

"What?" Patsy shrunk in her seat.

"You heard me, get in the back."

"Delia we are not doing this here."

"We already did it in a ruined castle, we're a lot more secluded here."

"I can make it back to Tenby —"

Pats!" Delia threw her hands up before pinching her nose in exasperation. "I love you, but you can't sit still and I will not put up with you snipping at me for the whole journey! Now I already know you want me to, but will you please just let me fuck you?" She watched the woman swallow hard.

"My hips are too big to get through there —"

"Oh for…!" Delia bit her tongue as she squeezed between the front seats, reaching for the lever down the side of her own to knock the back rest all the way forward. Crouching in the footwell she swept her arm across the now substantial gap, inviting Patsy to join her.

The redhead hesitated but she climbed into the back, crouching low in their tiny little Corsa.

"Lay down please, on your side," Delia commanded, removing her coat.

"Delia I'm too tall to lay down in here!" Patsy protested, her breath growing heavier.

"That's why I want you on your side, facing the back of the seat. Or would you prefer to open the door and leave your legs hanging out in the cold?"

Sheepishly, Patsy took off her own coat and lay down.

Rolling her sleeves up, Delia took in the sight of her wife, red faced and almost shaking with want."Pull your trousers and pants down over your bum please."

"They need to be lower don't they?" Patsy asked over her shoulder.

"Trust me Pats, this'll be more discreet." The brunette straddled the island between the two footwells. It was not a comfortable place to sit. Her knees were wedged and her feet jammed under the front seats, but damn it she needed the pressure between her legs. As much as this was all about Patsy she was getting really worked up as well.

She released a shaky breath. "That's it sweetheart," she cooed, helping Patsy wriggle down her trousers, the woman's gorgeous pale bum now fully on display. Delia stroked the skin teasingly, Patsy sighing at the contact, before landing a solid slap across the cheek.

Patsy cried out, her whole body tensing.

"All right?" Delia breathed, suddenly aware she couldn't see Patsy's face from where she sat but she really needed the friction.

"Yes," Patsy whimpered, arching back and pressing against Delia's hand. "Please Delia!"

Delia let her hand drift over the curve of Patsy's bum and forward, her fingers skimming over her wife's already slippery flesh. Delia groaned. "Jesus Patsy."

"Come on Deels…don't tease me now," Patsy whined.

Well, Delia thought, it's not like she needs warming up. She hovered for a breath over Patsy's entrance, and slowly slipped two fingers into her.

Patsy moaned, her inner muscles squeezing around Delia's digits as she pushed deeper.

"Fuck you're tight today Pats."

They were both panting by the time her knuckles were pressed against Patsy's pulsing clit. Delia doubted this would take long as she began to thrust into the redhead. She ground down hard on her seat, listening to Patsy whimper as her knuckles smacked against her wet flesh.

A clunk by Patsy's head startled her. Suddenly terrified they'd been caught her hand stuttered to a stop. But it was only that Patsy had wrapped the seatbelt around her fist and tugged hard on the strap.

"Why'd you stop?!" Patsy cried, her free arm flailing, seeking any contact with Delia, managing to briefly grab hold of her hoody.

"Sorry sweetheart." Delia swallowed hard, pulling out of Patsy and slamming back into her.

A long, low groan rumbled through the prone woman as Delia resumed her pace.

It was Delia's turn to whimper. Her shoulder was burning already because of the unfamiliar angle, but she had a job to do. So she screwed her eyes shut and grit her teeth, pressing her forehead to Patsy's hip.

"Deels…" the redhead moaned, her free hand awkwardly tangling in Delia's hair. "Oh…Deels stop!"

Delia's head snapped up as she halted her movements abruptly. "What is it? Does it hurt?"

"No, no…it's just…" A sob caught in her throat, the hand in Delia's hair gripping almost painfully.

Oh shit. Delia gently withdrew her fingers, wiping them on her hoody as she encouraged Patsy onto her back.

Patsy freed her hand from the seatbelt and threw her arm over her eyes.

"Cariad? What's wrong?" Delia nudged the arm away and held Patsy's face between her hands, kissing her tears.

A keening moan escaped Patsy's throat.

Dread settled in Delia's stomach. "Talk to me sweetheart, please."

"This is just so…cold!" Patsy whined.

Delia's brow furrowed in confusion. "Do you…do you want your coat back on?"

"That's not what I fucking meant Delia!" She stamped one foot after the other against the seat in frustration, making the car rock slightly. "I mean it's all functional!" she growled through clenched teeth. "You might as well be…a victorian doctor treating me for hysteria for all the romance between us right now." She smacked her fist against the seat back.

Delia pressed her forehead to her wife's, her heart sinking. "You're right. I'm so sorry baby."

"I never want sex to be like that with you Delia!" Patsy spat out. "And if that's the way we're headed already then I don't want to try for a baby!"

"No Patsy no!" Delia crushed her lips to the redhead's, trying to pour every ounce of love and passion into the kiss. "That's not what's happening I promise." She kissed her wife again, and thankfully this time Patsy kissed her back, wrapping her arms around Delia and holding her tight.

"I'm sorry Pats. I'm so sorry." Delia could feel her own eyes starting to prickle. She was aware Patsy's hormones were playing at least a small part in this, her body preparing to potentially conceive their child tomorrow. But she never wanted Patsy to feel anything other than cherished. I had been a big part of her wedding vows. "I let myself get caught up in logistics, I'm sorry. I love you so much annwyl, I really do."

"I love you too," Patsy murmured. "I just want you close darling." She pulled Delia in for another kiss that still tasted faintly of desperation.

When Delia finally broke away she swallowed hard, her fingers stroking gently against Patsy's throat. "I'll stay close, I promise, I just need to rearrange you a little

Patsy's fingers lingered on Delia's side as the brunette shuffled down her body.

"This isn't going to be as discreet I'm afraid," she huffed as she tugged Patsy's jeans past her knees, admitting defeat halfway down her calves. She grabbed her coat and arranged it over Patsy's lap in an attempt to maintain the woman's modesty.

She looked back at Patsy. Her lips were pursed, her breathing carefully measured through flared nostrils as she watched Delia intently, her fingers plucking at the welshwoman's hoody.

"All right there sweetheart?" she asked gently, her hand creeping under her wife's jumper to rest on her belly.

Patsy nodded. "I just want you to touch me like you love me."

"Oh Patsy," Delia's free hand cupped the taller woman's cheek, her thumb stroking under her eye. "I do love you. I'm sorry I made you doubt that." She leant in to kiss along Patsy's cheek, over her ear, and down her jaw line, while the hand under Patsy's jumper stroked soothingly up her side. "I love you more than I thought I'd ever love anyone cariad," she murmured, moving down so her lips could caress Patsy's throat.

The tiniest moan caught in Patsy's throat as her fingers lightly skimmed up the side of her breast, Patsy's body beginning to respond to Delia's tender touches. Patsy's hands were likewise wandering, one stroking through Delia's hair, the other drifting down her back to grasp her bum. This may not be a particularly convenient place, Delia thought, but this was how it was meant to be between them, lots of contact, lots of touching. Didn't always have to be as gentle as this mind, it just had to be loving.

They both moaned when she cupped Patsy's breast, the nipple hardening against her palm as she gave it a careful squeeze. Oh god she wanted to pull that nipple into her mouth. She loved the feel of it, the pebbled texture against her tongue, the slight saltiness of Patsy's skin and oh god the noises Patsy made when she did it. She pinched the nipple between thumb and forefinger, rolling it slightly as another high moan escaped Patsy, her hips rolling against nothing.

"Do you want me to touch you baby?" Delia asked quietly, her breath hot and heavy against Patsy's ear.

"Yes," Patsy croaked, her breath equally as heavy. "Oh god I need you to touch me Deels."

Delia pressed her tongue into the shell of Patsy's ear, swirling around it and making the woman squeak as her hand drifted back down. She scratched her nails through the tight curls at the apex of her wife's legs, her moans shifting from high and urgent to low and demanding. Patsy's hand in her hair gave an unexpected tug, pulling her away from her ear to crush their mouths together. Delia slipped a finger between Patsy's lips, rubbing up and down the length of her, the redhead humming against her mouth. She didn't need to do it, it was just sort of habit, but she dabbled for a moment at Patsy's entrance, thoroughly wetting her fingers before moving back up to her wife's clit, placing a finger on either side and massaging along it gently.

Patsy cried out, her hips jerking fitfully.

"That's it sweetheart, that's it," Delia crooned as her fingers started moving in tiny circles, following Patsy's motions as her hips settled into a deep roll.

Little moans puffed from the redhead's nose as she reclaimed Delia's lips. Her hand crept up from the brunette's bum to just under her t-shirt, scraping her nails across the sensitive skin above her waistband.

Delia groaned low and long, pressing her forehead to Patsy's temple, her whole body arching in the futile hope of getting some friction where she needed it most. Christ she loved it when Patsy scratched her back.

"Fuck…" Patsy whispered. "Deels I love it when you make that noise!"

Delia whimpered when Patsy's nails moved further up her back. "Your fault!" she eeked out. She really needed to make sure she got off before they left here, she couldn't drive in this state.

"Deels?" squeaked Patsy, her whole body undulating. "I need you inside me!" She kissed Delia hard. "I need you to fuck me!…Please!"

"Gladly," Delia growled. It took a bit of gymnastics but she managed to get one leg up on the seat, underneath Patsy's bent knees, allowing her to lay along the redhead's side, Patsy helping by holding her close. She nudged Patsy's knees apart and her hand descended, her breath catching at the sound her fingers made swirling at her wife's slick entrance. "All right?" she checked in, gazing down at Patsy through hooded eyes.

Patsy placed a palm on Delia's cheek, guiding her down for a sweet kiss. "I love you Deels." She skimmed her fingers down Delia's arm, her hand coming to rest against the one between her legs, guiding Delia's fingers into her, arching her back as they connected so intimately.

The welshwoman gasped. "Arghh…fuck…Pats…" She withdrew her fingers and pushed back in. "You feel so good." She hoped against hope that she'd always find being inside her wife's body so incredible, that she'd feel so honoured to be allowed to experience this with the beautiful woman writhing against her as she slowly thrust into her. Delia's hips rolled in sympathy, crying out when she found that the edge of the seats pressed against her in just the right place.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one needing some attention," Patsy rasped, dragging her nails down Delia's spine.

Delia cried out again, her body moving of it's own accord as she gently fucked her wife. "I'll be all right," she pleaded, her fingers pressing into Patsy's body harder with each thrust.

"Fibber," Patsy huffed. "Just look at you, humping the upholstery, you're dying for me to touch you aren't you."

How her wife had the brain capacity to form complete sentences at times like this Delia would never know. Panting, she shook her head. "I can wait, this is about you." She lay her head against Patsy's chest and upped her pace, the woman's body rocking with the force of her movements, a spasm momentarily gripping her body as she moaned loudly.

"Oh yes Deels! Yes!" Patsy's fingers were digging into her back, and the other hand…was suddenly down the front of Delia's jeans, scrambling past her knickers and parting the brunette's sensitive lips.

Delia thought she might explode there and then as Patsy's fingers pressed hard against her clit, sending a bolt of electricity surging through her entire body, while Patsy's muscles began to twitch around her own digits. Pressing her face into Patsy's chest she groaned out her pleasure, rucking up enough of the woman's jumper to bite down on. Patsy had to come first, she had to make Patsy come first. But fuck Patsy knew all too well how to do this, how to make her soar with so little effort. One of the perks of shagging each other for so many years.

Already she felt her abdomen tightening, heat charging through her veins and she knew her own focus on Patsy was faltering. Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts Busby! Science…sci-fi…Dr Who nope not helpful! Politics…Tories…Theresa May dancing! That'll do it!

Her brain clearing slightly of her own arousal she steadied her hand, concentrated, and found that little nub of smooth tissue on the front wall of Patsy's tightening passage, stroking it fitfully, making her wife buck against her, the woman's every breath becoming a high pitched moan, growing shorter and sharper with each passing second. Nearly there. Patsy was so, so close, her nails ready to pierce the skin of Delia's back and her ministrations against Delia's clit increasingly stilted. Delia raised her head, her tongue flicking out to lick up the column of Patsy's throat. She felt her shiver at the contact and began an assault of open-mouthed kisses, barely resisting the urge to mark the redhead's neck.

Patsy's body started to tense, her back arching gradually higher and higher, her breath stuttering and eventually held until she just came undone, her muscles tightening in waves around Delia's fingers, her legs clamping Delia's hand in place, pulses of pleasure causing full body spasms as Patsy whimpered, her head thrown back and eyes tight shut. Delia knew she'd never tire of this sight, of this feeling, this satisfaction of making her wife, her love, come as hard as she could.

As Patsy's breath started to even out the hand in Delia's jeans returned to task with a vengeance, working Delia with an intensity she didn't think she'd experienced before. She all but lost control of her body as so many nerve endings seemed to go supernova, white light blinding behind her closed eyelids, dry, strangled cries tearing out of her throat as she desperately tried to suck down air. Patsy's lips were pressed to her forehead, her breath hot and damp against her skin.

"Come for me darling," Patsy pleaded, her nails scratching deep from shoulder to pelvis and Delia came hard, her whole body straightening violently, incapable of drawing breath to vocalise her ecstasy. Patsy holding onto her was the only reason she wasn't now writhing on the floor of the car, but she simply wasn't aware of that fact. All she was aware of was the desperate mouth on hers, the sigh against her lips as a hand at her wrist drew her fingers from Patsy's body before cradling her close, hauling her fully up onto the seat to press tightly against her love.

When she eventually managed to draw a full breath there was only one thing she could say.

"Fuck!"


	2. Inconvenient pt2

To the guest reviewer who insisted Brits say randy instead of horny...ummm we really really don't, I've heard it used maybe a handful of times in my 34 years of life, living in Britain, whereas as horny is very commonly used. Maybe if you were aged around 70 and up?

Patsy barrelled through the door of the B&B and up the stairs. Delia watched her wife round the corner of the bannister at speed as she leant back on the door, the latch clicking into place as she dropped her head and released a massive sigh.

The effect of Patsy's hormones wasn't really letting up, and she suspected she had a busy evening ahead of her. She only hoped things would settle down overnight, otherwise the drive back to London was going to either be unbearably tense, or it would take forever due to…well, extra pit stops. And if they didn't make it in time for their appointment then…it wouldn't be a waste exactly, just that Patsy would have gone through this ordeal for no reason.

"Everything all right there Delia?"

Delia opened her eyes to their host hovering in the kitchen doorway. "Yes thanks Karen, it's just been a bit of a day."

"Sorry to hear that. How was Carew?"

"It was…fun," Delia nodded, chuckling to herself.

A door slamming above drew both their attention.

"Sorry about her," Delia cringed. "She's err…feeling a bit off."

"Oh that's a shame," Karen frowned. "And on your last night too."

"It's fine," Delia waved a hand dismissively. "It's not like we won't be back." She glanced up the stairs. She really should get up there. "Actually Karen, we might need to check out earlier tomorrow, is that a problem?"

"Not at all dear."

There was a thump upstairs, Delia was pretty sure it was from their room.

"Just text me when you know what time," Karen suggested, eying the ceiling warily. "I think you'd better go see to your wife."

"Delia!" Patsy called from the landing.

"Yeah," Delia sighed. "I better had."

The door to the room was barely open when a hand grabbed the collar of her coat and dragged her inside. She was slammed against the wall with such force she couldn't breathe for a good few seconds but before she could draw a lungful Patsy was pressed up against her, attacking her mouth. Delia's hands went automatically to her wife's hips, gasping when her fingers met skin. Patsy had stripped from the waist down. Holy fuck! Her brain might as well short circuit now because she wasn't going to manage any coherent thought. Especially with Patsy's hands all over her.

She'd never experienced the redhead like this, not even at the beginning of their relationship when they'd occasionally snuck off to an on-call room because they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Right now Patsy's hands were harsh, frenzied, grabbing any inch of flesh they encountered. Her mouth was drifting down to Delia's jaw, nipping along the bone until she could latch onto the patch of skin behind Delia's ear, sucking hard. A strangled shriek left the brunette's mouth, a sound she'd never heard herself make before. Christ Patsy was pushing every one of her buttons except…Patsy's hands both wrestled their way under Delia's clothes, two sets of nails digging into her shoulder blades and pulling down, down, down. Delia's whole body shook violently. She was on the cusp of orgasm and aside from a couple of frantic gropes at her thighs and bum, Patsy hadn't even touched her below the waist yet. Though apparently that was about to change, Patsy's shaking hands focusing long enough to unbutton Delia's jeans while her mouth assaulted Delia's throat. If the bloody woman left any marks behind…Delia growled when teeth nipped just a fraction too hard. But then the mouth was gone, the pressure against her body was gone…and her jeans were going too.

Delia's nostrils flared at the image before her, Patsy on her knees, wrestling jeans and pants down to Delia's ankles.

Patsy stilled, settling back on her heels and looking up at Delia, her eyes aflame and the filthiest grin on her face as she lightly stroked her finger tips up and down the front of Delia's thighs. After the overabundance of stimulation, the sudden lack of it was almost painful, the welshwoman's entire body throbbing. Delia gulped, not quite sure she was going to survive what she suspected was coming next.

The redhead's arms forcibly parted Delia's legs, wrapping around her thighs, but where her feet were still trapped by her clothes she couldn't support herself, even against the wall so found herself perched on Patsy's biceps a fraction of a second before the woman's face collided with her sex.

Once more she found it impossible to catch her breath as Patsy devoured her. Greedy lips sucked at her labia, a skilled tongue plundering her entrance before harshly tracing every line and fold on the way up to that little bundle of nerves. It was as though a spring connected Delia's skull to the tip of her tailbone, and as Patsy's lips sealed around her clit, her tongue flickering over the bud recklessly, the spring wound tighter and tighter, the tension throughout Delia's body exquisite as intense heat enveloped her centre, deliberate thought and movement impossible as her hands scrabbled pointlessly against the wall.

When the spring snapped she didn't recognise the stuttering cry she released, her hands clawing at Patsy's neck and shoulders, desperate to ground herself. Unrelenting waves of energy crashed over her as Patsy continued her frenzied licking and sucking, humming eagerly against her hypersensitive flesh.

"P-p…Pats!" she squeaked. "S-st…n…can't…arghh!"

Every muscle in her body gave up and she felt herself falling sideways down the wall, the surface of her coat allowing her to glide easily. Patsy untangled herself to catch her at the last moment, guiding her gently to the floor.

It seemed Patsy was in a more insatiable mood than Delia could have imagined, her head straight back between Delia's thighs, lapping at her in a more leisurely fashion sending fresh convulsions though the smaller woman's body, a grunt catching in her throat simply due to lack of energy.

"Please Pats…" she panted. "I can't take anymore!" She couldn't even lift her arms to push her away. Fortunately Patsy heeded her plea, instead kissing across her abdomen, nibbling at her hipbone while her hands firmly caressed up Delia's sides, rucking up her t-shirt and hoody, the redhead's mouth leaving fat wet kisses in their wake.

Delia couldn't move. She actually could not move. Every bit of her was so heavy.

Her heartbeat was so loud in her ears Delia almost missed Patsy's growl, her tops and bra suddenly shoved up to her throat as Patsy descended on her breasts.

"Fuck!" Delia cried when Patsy tried to suck her entire tit into her mouth, while pinching the other nipple. "Paaaaaats!"

Delia dredged up enough energy to grasp a handful of red hair and haul her wife away from her cleavage. "Seriously Pats!" she rasped, breathless. "My brain is leaking out my ears here!"

"Sorry love," Patsy muttered, crawling up the brunette's body, settling against her and nuzzling her ear.

Muscles melting into the floor, Delia sighed. "That was embarrassingly fast."

Patsy chuckled next to her ear. "That was incredibly, fucking, hot." Her hips rolled gently against Delia's. "Fuck Deels I just want to consume you." Her teeth tugged at an earlobe, making Delia groan as her arms settled weakly around Patsy's shoulders. "You're just so fucking delicious." And her lips were on Delia's skin again, breath hot and heavy, making the brunette shudder. The way Patsy was pressing their bodies together it felt like she was trying to meld them into one.

"Did you just get a hundred times worse on the way back or something?" the welshwoman slurred.

"No," Patsy mumbled against her throat. "I've just been incredibly restrained since lunchtime." She slipped a thigh between Delia's legs, her body surging against her.

Delia's eyes rolled back in her head. "Iesu mawr, Pats, you're gonna have to give me a few minutes to recover or I'm gonna be no use to you."

Patsy finally pulled away long enough for Delia to get a proper look at her. Her pupils were blown, face flushed, lips swollen and bright red, wisps of messy hair plastered to her forehead. Delia watched, bemused, as her wife glanced up at the bed, cogs grinding in her brain before she raised a finger. "Wait here."

And she was gone, scrambling across the floor on her hands and knees, bum and…oh god dripping centre swaying in the air as she rummaged around in their empty bags under the bed.

Delia pathetically pawed at her clothes, only managing to unzip her hoody. There was no way she could get her boots off by herself. This kind of sex was not meant to be had while wearing this many clothes.

"I knew you'd packed it," Patsy declared triumphantly, dropping to her knees with a thud and leaning down to kiss Delia deeply. The redhead threw a leg over Delia, perching astride her hips, and held a black leather harness, with blue dildo swinging from the o-ring, up to her face, shaking fingers picking at the straps where they fed through the d-rings.

Delia shook her head with a chuckle. "Pats?" She finally managed to wriggle an arm out of her coat while Patsy tried to pull the straps apart. "Patsy!"

But the taller woman was extremely focused on her task. "Why do they have to make these things so fiddly?!" she whined.

Delia forced herself up onto an elbow. "Oi!" she called, snapping her fingers in front of her wife's nose. "Efficiency Queen!"

Patsy stared at her startled.

"How about, instead of wrecking the harness, we make this whole endeavour a heck of a lot easier by getting rid of my boots and jeans?"

It took a moment for the idea to click with Patsy, the poor things hormones clearly doing a number on her faculties.

A grin spread across Patsy's face. "Clever woman." She dropped a kiss on Delia's lips, pulled her up to sitting and scurried down to tug at her boot laces.

"Patsy slow down," Delia cautioned, freeing herself from her coat at last, and tossing her hoody aside. "They'll get tangled up."

Amazingly Patsy managed to get the left boot off quite promptly, but the right was more problematic. When the redhead tried pulling at the laces with her teeth Delia shoved her away.

"Let me do it," she grumbled, teasing apart the knot Patsy had created, glimpsing the last of Patsy's clothes being removed out of the corner of her eye.

As soon as the boot was off her foot, Patsy batted it out of Delia's hand, Delia toppling back onto her elbows as the taller woman started to yank and tug at her jeans until her legs eventually slipped free. The brunette barely had time to blink before straps were being wrestled up her thighs, her bum hauled off the floor to slip the waistband into place, every piece of leather then pulled tight in turn.

One of the straps pinched her skin on the final tug. "Oww! Fuck me Pats!" She was still a little gobsmacked, Patsy had never manhandled her like this before.

Panting, whether out of exertion or anticipation Delia wasn't sure, Patsy grinned down at Delia. "Later, I promise." Patsy straddled her again, hovering over her for just a second before grasping the dildo and sinking down onto it.

A long groan rolled out of her mouth, fingers digging into Delia's waist, relief clear on her face as she was filled.

"Oh fuck," Delia breathed, enraptured by the sight of the rubber phallus disappearing into her wife's body, a delicious tension growing in her chest. "Does that feel good baby? Is that what you needed?" Her shoulders were shaking from holding herself up but she didn't want to miss a second of this.

Patsy nodded vigorously, head lolling back as she rolled her pelvis, the dildo hitting all the right spots if her shuddering breaths were anything to go by.

Delia watched a bead of sweat roll down the redhead's throat, over her collarbone and down between her breasts…Oh god Patsy's breasts. Fuck they were so beautiful, swaying ever so slightly with each move Patsy made. Bugger watching, Delia wanted to feel!

She pushed herself up to sitting, Patsy crying out at the change of angle. Delia ran the flat of her tongue up between her wife's incredible tits, her mouth watering when she tasted her sweat. She left wet, open-mouthed kisses across Patsy's chest, carefully avoiding her nipples before dipping her head down a little to latch on to the underside of Patsy's gorgeous, full breasts.

The redhead sucked a breath in through her teeth, her back arching, pressing harder against Delia's mouth. "Ahhhh! Delia!"

Delia continued to suck on the skin as her hands drifted down Patsy's back, delighting in squeezing the woman's arse cheeks. She whimpered when her wife's hips twitched, briefly putting pressure on her own pelvis in just the right place. Releasing her mouth full, Delia grabbed Patsy's bum tight and pulled her hips against her, Patsy's eyes screwing shut and her mouth falling open.

"You gonna ride me baby? Or do you want me to fuck you?" Delia growled, repeating her question from the castle.

Patsy whimpered, rocking just a little as her body tensed against the brunette. "You're supposed to be recovering aren't you?"

Delia nibbled along Patsy's collarbone. "Let's just call this active recovery. So which do you want?" Elegance being the furthest thing from her mind, Delia struggled to pull her t-shirt over her head thanks to it being thoroughly tangled with her bra.

Patsy did her best to assist, but it was debatable whether her actions were a help or hinderance when all she was really focused on was the newly revealed skin. Holding Delia tight, Patsy dropped her head to her shoulder, scraping her teeth over the boney sections. "I don't know," she whined. "I want both."

Leaning back on one hand and bending her knees, Delia thrust up against Patsy. "You can have both," she chuckled. "We're in no rush."

Patsy's breath was hot against her skin. "Mmmm! That feels good."

Delia grinned. "Come here sweetheart." She lay back on the floor, pulling Patsy with her. Pressing her feet into the carpet and firmly grasping Patsy's hips, she pushed her wife down onto the dildo, making her groan.

"Oh god," Patsy whimpered, pressing her face against Delia's neck. "Fuck…keep doing that!"

Leaning up on her hands, Patsy's eyes rolled back in her head, her hair falling around her glowing face as little moans and whimpers left her open mouth. Perfect. They were good at this. Very good. This they could do together. Turn each other into a puddle of hot overstimulated nerve endings. This Delia could be a part of.

"What's that face for?"

Delia flushed, ashamed that she hadn't even noticed Patsy's eyes had opened. "What? You mean my sex face?" She flicked an eyebrow cheekily. Patsy liked it when she did that.

"That's not your sex face," Patsy chastised, but Delia tilted her own pelvis, knowing it would press the dildo against her wife's g-spot, her thumb finding the redhead's clit and rubbing fast from side to side.

"Shit! Deels!"

Entire body already tensing, Patsy pressed back harder and harder against Delia, the slap of skin against skin music to the brunette's ears, especially when accompanied by Patsy's increasingly high-pitched moans. She was biting hard on her bottom lip, fingers clawing at the carpet, and Delia was loving every second of it. Fucking hell she had the sexiest wife ever!

The rhythm of Patsy's hips was starting to stutter, her arms shaking on either side of Delia's head. And then she curled forward, crunching in on herself, her mouth falling open to release desperate sobs as she shook, pleasure flooding her system. She collapsed against Delia as she continued to groan out her orgasm, her teeth finding Delia's shoulder again and biting down just hard enough to make Delia flinch.

As the woman calmed, Delia rolled her onto her back and withdrew the dildo from Patsy's still twitching core, nestling in beside her, littering her sensitive skin with loving kisses. "Fuck Pats, you're absolutely stunning when you come."

Patsy let one arm flop to the floor above her head as she fought to catch her breath, the other tangling in Delia's hair, holding her close. "That was your 'I'm feeling insecure' face," she rasped. "You've not shown me that one for a long time but I still recognise it."

Rolling her eyes, Delia dropped her head to Patsy's shoulder with a groan. "Damn it Patsy!"

The redhead kissed her temple. "Talk to me love."

Delia sighed and lay her head on Patsy's chest. "I just wish this was enough to get you pregnant…That I could get you pregnant."

Patsy's arms wrapped tight around her. "So do I my darling." She nuzzled a kiss into Delia's hair. "I can't think of anything less romantic than having a plastic speculum shoved up my chuff to conceive our child."

Delia snuggled closer. "Suppose I'm feeling a little surplus to requirement," she mumbled.

"You will never be that Delia!" Patsy grasped Delia's chin delicately, urging her from her hiding spot. "If this works, it's not going to be the appointment tomorrow that I remember, it's being here with you."

The brunette snorted disbelievingly.

"I'm serious," Patsy insisted, shifting slightly underneath her. A wicked glint suddenly appeared in the taller woman's eye. "You've got a very important role to play here, so…" She leaned down and slapped Delia's thigh. "…Hop to it Busby and knock me up!"

Delia stared at her incredulously for a moment before being consumed by a fit of giggles. "I love you Patience Busby-Mount!"

"Glad to hear it," the redhead smirked, grasping Delia's bum and pulling her tight against her. "Now get on with it."

Not one to disobey a direct order, especially from her wife, Delia pushed herself up on her knees, crawling between the woman's long, gorgeous legs and wrapping her arms underneath them. Lining the dildo up with Patsy's glistening centre, she leant forward, slipping easily into her wife's body she was that relaxed and aroused still.

Patsy hummed as the base of the toy pressed against her, Delia fully sheathed inside her, and grasped the back of the woman's neck to pull her down into a passionate kiss. The move pushed Patsy's legs further apart, Delia's weight pressing down at the perfect angle for her to settle deeper into her.

The redhead growled into the kiss as the welshwoman set up a steady, gentle rhythm. "Come on Deels," she whimpered. "You're never going to get me pregnant like this."

Delia rolled her eyes. "Is that your way of telling me you want more?"

"See I knew you were clever," Patsy leered, arching beneath the brunette, fingers tangling in her hair. "Come on baby, fuck me with that big blue cock."

"Patsy, don't." Delia shook her head imploringly.

A wicked grin spread across the redhead's face as she nipped at Delia's bottom lip, her hips grinding deeply. "Pound me like a dirty slut mama, make me scream."

Delia pressed her face to Patsy's chest, trying to stifle her giggles. "Pats please don't do the porn star thing! You know it puts me right off!"

"Better shut me up then hadn't you." The challenge in those hooded blue eyes was intense. And Patsy knew Delia rarely backed down from a challenge.

Hefting the taller woman's legs over her shoulders, Delia took her weight on her hands and thrust into her wife, her rhythm now fast and hard.

Patsy's grip on her neck tightened, bringing their foreheads together as she cried out. "Yes! Oh god Deels yes!"

Delia could only grin as she watched the redhead lose herself to her senses. She managed to land a brief bruising kiss on Patsy's lips, their combined movements too erratic for anything more sensual as she sped the woman towards the edge.

Broken, desperate sounds tumbled from Patsy's mouth as she relinquished control, flopping back onto the floor, her breathing shallow as she rocked under Delia's ministrations. Delia watched her face avidly, waiting for any of her tells; the slight flicker of an eyebrow, a twitch at the corner of her mouth.

Unfortunately, a twinge was making itself increasingly known in Delia's lower back, and so her rhythm faltered for a moment as she tried to reposition. The redhead whimpered in protest.

"Sorry love," Delia whispered, pulling one knee up alongside Patsy's hip and resumed her pace.

Patsy gasped, clutching at Delia's wrists. "There! There Deels!"

Delia dug deep, gathering her last scraps of energy to speed up one last time, leaning forward to bring the woman's knees almost to her ears as Patsy's lip started to twitch and her eyebrows furrowed. Her muscles were burning but she didn't care.

"Oh…oh…I'm coming!" Patsy gasped, clawing at Delia's arms. "Delia I'm coming!..Oh oh…Fuck!"

The redhead bucked violently beneath Delia, her head thrown back as she shook hard. Delia did her best to move with her, close to orgasm herself simply from the sounds her wife was making. She released Patsy's legs, the woman's hands on her bum in an instant, holding Delia's hips tight against her as she claimed her lips in a fiery kiss, Patsy continuing to spasm for several long moments after.

Eventually Patsy relaxed back against the floor, still breathing heavy. Delia took this as her cue to dismount, gently pulling out and rolling onto her back beside her wife, the dildo wobbling obscenely above her hips.

"If that doesn't get you pregnant, nothing will," she panted, dropping her forearm over her eyes.

Patsy giggled, grasping Delia's hand and bringing it to her lips. "You're getting too good at that." She stroked her fingers up and down Delia's arm.

"I aim to please," Delia smirked, before hissing when Patsy's fingers found a sore patch of skin.

"Sorry my love, got a bit carried away with the scratching." She kissed along the angry red marks on Delia's forearm.

"S'okay, I don't mind." She could feel Patsy watching her. Letting her arm drop over her head she turned to see Patsy chewing her lip nervously. "What?"

"Can you roll over please darling?"

"What for?" She was suddenly aware her sex was throbbing, aching to be touched, even if she was exhausted. She flicked her eyebrow again. "Planning to take me from behind?"

"Actually I want to see what damage I've done to your back," Patsy replied sheepishly.

And now Delia was aware of the heat between her shoulder blades. She'd been too busy to care before, but she dutifully rolled over now, wincing as Patsy hissed through her teeth.

"Oh Deels I'm so sorry." Cool fingers gently brushed over her stinging skin. "Lets get you to the bathroom, I need to clean you up."

Delia groaned, the thought of moving just too much right now. "I'm fine here, it can wait." She felt the warmth of Patsy's body as she shuffled closer behind her, a shiver running through her as a tongue traced the outside of her ear.

"If you're a good girl, I'll fuck you over the bathroom counter."

Delia was off the floor like a shot.

Karen turned up the radio as the muffled cries bled through the floorboards. "You know Ed, I really think a bit of sound proofing in the rooms would be a worthwhile investment!"


End file.
